The Ghost Of The Angels: Parte 3 Tails' Loneliness
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Cuando el amor de nuestras vidas desaparece, la locura y la muerte se apoderan de nosotros mismos, ¿Que somos capaces de hacer ante tanta locura por venganza? La muerte sera una salida, o quisas, la única. Parte 3 de 3 (Ultima parte)
1. El comienzo de un fin

**The Ghost Of The Angels (TGOTA) Parte 3: Tails' Loneliness**

► Gore

► Drama

► +18

► NO temas sexuales

► NO yuri / NO yaoi

► Personajes originales le pertenecen a SEGA

► Comic sigue atrasado en la parte 1 Shadow's Frenzy, suplico me perdonen.

**EL COMIENZO DE UN FIN**

.- ¡YA BASTA! – Grite con todo el aire que almacenaban mis pobres y pequeños pulmones, pose mis manos sobre la cabeza, esperando que mi vista dejara de nublarse.

.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, zorrito… - Esa voz apareció de nuevo, me seguía torturando después de mucho tiempo y aun así no lograba hacer que se callara.

.- Solo déjame en paz, maldita sea – Las lagrimas me fueron difíciles de aguantar y una a una comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

.- Tic… toc… tic… toc – Soltó una carcajada que me dio escalofríos – Si puedes encontrarme entonces me callare, pero por ahora… tic… toc… tic… toc…

Retrocedí hasta que choque con la escalera de metal, me encontraba en uno de mis almacenes, uno de los muchos que tengo escondidos para guardar mis inventos de gran tamaño. La escalera cayó haciendo un sonido metálico que hizo eco un par de veces, la voz se detuvo, me descubrí las orejas y escuche atentamente, camine hacia la puerta y salí de ese lugar. Las piernas me pesaban pero me conducían a un lugar sin sentido, solo seguía caminando sin más.

.- ¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto? – Pregunte para mí mismo, antes era alegre, con energía, mis amigos me apoyaban y yo los seguía, mi mente comenzó a vagar hasta llegar al pasado, al día del accidente que tal vez marco nuestras vidas… y la tumba de dos de nosotros…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comencé a despertar con lentitud, el cuerpo me dolía y no sentía las fuerzas necesarias como para levantarme por mi cuenta, me encontraba sentado y recargado de una pared, veía el ambiente confundido, Shadow era auxiliado por Rouge y Silver parecía hablar con Knuckles, de a nada, ante mí, Sonic apareció, se sorprendió al verme y me tomo de los hombros, su boca se movía pero no entendía nada más que puros balbuceaos de su parte. Mi vista viajo hacia Shadow, parecía desmayado, Rouge lo tomo de los brazos e intento cargarlo para sacarlo de ahí, voltee un poco y vi a Silver, también perdió el conocimiento y Knuckles opto por cargarlo en uno de sus hombros.

Sé que perdería la lucha contra la inconsciencia pero tome detalle del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, al parecer hubo una explosión en ese mismo sitio, por más que intentaba hacer que mi memoria trabajara no conseguía nada, todo era un recuerdo muy borroso, mire de nuevo a Sonic, confundido, se dio la vuelta y tomo mis brazos para cargarme en su espalda, sé que me queje por el inmenso dolor cuando Sonic se detuvo un momento para acomodarme mejor y, como era su costumbre, salió corriendo de ahí conmigo en su espalda.

.- Tranquilo he… a salvo… - Un zumbido retumbaba en mis oídos al tratar de captar algún sonido, pronto, mi sentido auditivo comenzó a ser mejor.

Llegamos con Amy, quien estaba detrás de unas maquinas, se acerco a nosotros y me miro con preocupación.

.- Tails… vas a estar bien… o te preocup... – Mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme y de un momento a otro no lo resistí y caí en la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me queje al despertar, todo me dolía, como si me hubieran golpeado a morir pero dejándome vivo para sentir este terrible dolor. Mire a mí alrededor, ¿Dónde estaba? Todo era oscuro, no sabía si estaba en una habitación o muerto. No le encontraba ni comienzo ni fin al sitio en donde me encontraba. Me levante lentamente apoyando mis manos sobre las rodillas para no caer de nuevo, mire el piso, era igual de negro, parecía que flotaba aun cuando mis pies se mantenían firmes sobre un suelo invisible.

.- ¿H-Hola? – Exclame con la voz un poco en alto para buscar algo o alguien que estuviera ahí conmigo, pero no hubo respuesta - ¡HOLA! – Grite, con ambas manos en la boca para hacer mi grito más fuerte, pero nada.

Miré a todos lados de nueva cuenta para ver si algo había cambiado, pero me equivocaba, respire profundo y comencé a caminar hacia el frente, o bueno, hacia donde estaba mirando, a ver si chocaba con algo.

Camine, y camine todo lo que podía pero por más que lo hacía no encontraba nada, me senté y respire profundamente, no sabía que hacia ahí o porque, solo sabía que no me estaba gustando, y quería salir de ese laberinto.

Un par de minutos más tarde, una pequeña luz apareció frente a mí, me levante y corrí hacia ese punto, al acercarme la luz se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que llegue hasta el objeto que emanaba luz, era una esfera, como una bola de nieve artificial, las cuales agitas para ver una nevada diminuta y falsa, se encontraba sobre una mesita de tonos oscuros, casi podría confundirse con parte de la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Miré la esfera con detalle, era como todas otras, un muñeco hecho de "nieve" dentro de esa esfera de cristal llena de agua y pequeños pedazos de papel para simular la dichosa "nevada".

Dude un poco en tomarla hasta que por fin la tenía entre mis manos, levantándola con suma delicadeza, el vidrio se sentía frio y delgado, parecía de azúcar, en cualquier momento si llegara a poner demasiada presión entre mis manos podría romperlo y herirme. La observe con cuidado, la giraba y veía cada detalle del paisaje interior, con cuidado la agite un poco y luego la puse sobre la mesa para agacharme, poner mis manos sobre el mueble y mi cabeza sobre mis manos en una pose infantil pero que me dejaba ver con claridad el espectáculo de la esfera.

Aquel muñeco de nieve comenzaba a tener pedazos de esa simulación de ventisca al igual que la pequeña cabaña hecha de troncos que estaba detrás de él pero algo comenzó a cambiar, de la nada la esfera comenzó a tomar un aspecto más oscuro, el bonito color azul que la cubría se tornaba en uno rojo oscuro, el muñeco de nieve comenzaba a derretirse y la casa se incendiaba. No aparte la vista ni un segundo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, mi asombro era demasiado grande como para retirarme de ahí. De pronto vi algo que si me asusto enserio, de la parte de arriba de la esfera comenzaba a salir un liquido rojizo, comenzaba a cubrir todo el cristal hasta hacer desaparecer las figuritas, luego, ese mismo liquido comenzó a emanar debajo de la esfera alcanzando gran parte de la mesa, me solté y caí de bruces, casi llegaba a mis manos, me aparte al ver que caía de la mesa haciendo charcos en el suelo oscuro, me aleje lleno de pánico pero algo detuvo mi huida, mire hacia arriba y mi respiración se corto al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

.- ¿Te gusto el truco? – Era yo mismo, como un clon o algo así pero su mirada era distinta y su pelaje era un desastre además de tener marcas rojas como aquel liquido en la mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¡TAILS, DESPIERTA! – Desperté de golpe y me incorpore, mi respiración se agito y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a aumentar.

.- ¿S-Sonic? – Ahí estaba, frente a mí viendo cada movimiento que hacía.

.- Bro, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto sin dejar de verme.

.- S-Si… solo… tuve una pesadilla… ¡agh! – Ese dolor en el cuerpo de nuevo, me abrace a mí mismo intentando recuperarme.

.- No deberías esforzarte tanto – Quito una venda de su envoltorio y la coloco en mi mejilla izquierda.

.- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunte confundido, aun no me recuperaba de aquel espantoso sueño.

.- Un parche, el rasguño de tu mejilla se abrió y estas sangrando – Acomodo el parche y lo miro desde otro Angulo - ¡Listo! – Sonrió triunfante, deslice mi mano sobre el parche sintiendo la suavidad de este, luego recordé a mi otro yo, el del sueño, tenía un líquido rojizo en el mismo lado, tal vez haya sido coincidencia o algo así.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunte ya un poco fresco de lo ocurrido.

.- Es mejor que descanses, seguro no lo recuerdas por el traumatismo, así que te lo diré mañana, por ahora descansa hermanito – Revolvió un poco el pelaje de mi cabeza y se fue del cuarto dejándome solo.

Efectivamente, debía descansar, seguro solo desperté del desmayo pasado, mire por la ventana, ya era oscuro, me acomode y me cubrí con las cobijas de la cama sin lastimarme y cerré los ojos, mañana obtendré todas las respuestas que quiero además de una explicación a ese sueño tan loco y macabro.

**Gracias por leer**

**Fanfic actualizado los días ****MARTES**

**Siguiente capítulo:**

**Martes 28 de Abril**


	2. Raro

**RARO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol que lograron entrar por la ventana frente a mí me deslumbraron, la cortina no estaba el todo cerrada, me queje y solo me di la vuelta para que dejara de lastimarme pero ignore lo adolorido que quede después del accidente de anoche. Sin más remedio abrí mis ojos con pesadez y me incorpore lentamente hasta quedar sentado, suspire, realmente quería seguir durmiendo pero suponiendo la intensidad del sol ya debía ser algo tarde.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi casa, en mi propio cuarto, seguro Sonic me trajo hasta aquí después de mi desmayo. Me levante con cuidado, sentía una leve molestia en el cuerpo aun pero nada grave, corrí la cortina para que el sol entrara por completo quitándome la necesidad de encender la luz y gastar energía.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara, lo hice con cuidado evitando tocar la venda de mi cabeza y la que tenía en mi mejilla para luego caminar hasta mi cocina y tomar una tetera vacía.

.- ¿Tails? ¿Te sientes mejor? – De la puerta principal entro Sonic, él tenía la llave de mi casa así que entraba cada vez que quisiera, me miraba con curiosidad.

.- Ah Sonic, claro, me siento mejor – Le di la espalda un momento para después servir un poco de agua en la tetera, se me antojo un té de manzanilla.

.- ¿Enserio?...

.- Claro, que sí, si no, seguiría recostado en mi cama – Me gire para verlo pero me dio un gran susto, de la nada ya estaba frente a mí, no lo escuche caminar.

.- Perdón, no quería asustarte – Rio con un poco de burla a lo que yo respondí nerviosamente con otra risa – Es solo… que me preocupas…

.- No tienes por qué hacerlo, estoy perfectamente bi-

.- No… - Me interrumpió – Me preocupa que estés bien…

.- Sonic ¿Qué tienes?... – Su semblante se volvió algo oscuro a lo que retrocedí un poco colocando mi mano en sobre la estufa caliente sin ser consciente de ello.

.- ¡TAILS! – Reaccione, parpadee un par de veces y todo estaba como antes, solo que Sonic seguía en la puerta principal mirándome sorprendido – Diablos, Tails – Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me tomo del brazo que tenía en la estufa – Te quemaste la muñeca – Mire para comprobar lo que decía, una gran marca rojiza había marcado mi piel volviéndola roja.

Sonic, algo nervioso, apago la estufa y acerco mi mano (más específicamente, la muñeca) lentamente hacia el agua fría del grifo.

.- ¡AH! – Grite de dolor - ¡Espera, me duele, duele! – Intente alejarme del agarre de Sonic pero él seguía concentrado en intentar quitar la quemadura o al menos aliviar el ardor lo cual funciono perfectamente y sentía un gran alivio.

.- Parece que ya está – Dijo para si al instante en que cerro la llave y tomo una de las toallas que estaban colgadas para poner mi mano sobre ella y limpiar el agua restante – Ven – Me indico aun sin soltarme y ambos nos dirigimos a la sala ¿Cómo es que no lo había sentido al instante?

.- Tranquilo Sonic – Solté – Ya estoy mejor, ni siquiera se nota.

.- Debes tener más cuidado.

Me obligo a sentarme en el sillón de la sala para después dejarme con la toalla en la muñeca e ir al baño de donde salió con una venda y un bote de pomada, mi botiquín estaba en el baño, para ser más específico el de donde los saco.

Quito la toalla de mis manos y abrió el bote para luego untar un poco de pomada sobre mi quemadura, exclame un poco puesto a que ardía y mi muñeca ya la sentía adormecida. Me vendo con cuidado y abrocho la venda para que no se cayera con los movimientos que haría en un futuro.

.- Ya quedo, estas algo distraído, ¿A caso te duele otra cosa? – El orgullo… lo mire muy seguro de mí mismo.

.- No es nada solo me sorprendiste, creo que sigo algo aturdido, es todo – Sonreí para que no se preocupara por mí.

.- De acuerdo – Acaricio mi cabeza como normalmente hacia – Si te duele algo solo dime, hoy estoy a cargo de ti hermanito.

.- Muchas gracias – Su simpatía me hacía feliz al igual que su compañía.

.- Oye, Rouge quiere que nos reunamos todos en su casa para ver cómo estamos, podríamos ir si te sientes bien – Sonaba interesante su propuesta.

.- Claro, será muy agradable verlos a todos, estoy algo cansado pero no quiero estar en cama todo el día – De verdad tenía ganas de ver a los demás y saber que tal estaban Shadow y Silver a quienes logre ver después del accidente.

.- Ok! Entonces, vamos de una vez – Se levantó entusiasmado a lo que le seguí la corriente.

.- ¿Crees que deba llevar algo?

.- Con tu presencia basta amigo.

Y sin más tome mi manojo de llaves, las de mi taller, mis herramientas, y de toda la casa y salimos pero mientras le ponía llave a la puerta principal, mirando hacia mi lado izquierdo hasta el fondo detrás de un árbol una réplica exacta mía me observaba demasiado serio, me perdí mirándolo con detalle.

.- ¿Tails? – Llamo Sonic, sacándome de mi mente.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya voy! – Corrí a su encuentro.

Lo que más me intrigo y me llamo la atención de esa replica mía… fue su mirada… además, me pregunto ¿Por qué tenía los brazos rojizos?...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

En cuanto llegamos a casa de Rouge esta nos abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar, ahí solo estaban ella y Knuckles quien parecía estar presente en contra de su voluntad jaja.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Tails? – Me pregunto observando mi mejilla vendada.

.- Muy bien, esto algo cansado pero estoy mejor que nunca – Exclame entusiasmado.

Me invito a sentarme en uno de los sillones mientras me traía algo para que desayunara puesto que esa también era la idea en su reunión inesperada. Sonic se sentó a mi derecha y Rouge a mi izquierda, parecía quererme pedir algo.

.- Tails… - Comenzó a hablar en un tono preocupado – Estuve pensando sobre lo que ocurrió y pienso que es muy importa…

.- Pff pensé que no se lo ibas a preguntar

.- CALLATE CABEZA DE CIRUELA – Grito histérica a Knuckles quien solo sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

.- Continua… - Knuckles hizo ademan a que Rouge siguiera su conversación conmigo.

.- Así está bien… bueno como te decía – regreso a su tono serio y preocupado – Creo que es muy importante saber lo que paso ahí adentro mientras investigaban, no sé qué tipo de cosas abrían para causar una explosión de ese tamaño y también me preocupan Silver y Shadow… quisiera que me dijeras ¿Qué fue lo que vieron? – Me quede pensando un par de minutos, nada me venía a la cabeza, estaba en blanco.

.- Lo… lo único que puedo recordar fue lo que vi después de la explosión y antes de desmayarme por segunda vez, solo los vi a ustedes – Señale a Knuckles y a Rouge – Ayudando a Silver y a Shadow pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso antes… - ¿Por qué habría de mentir? Se trataba de mi salud y eso para mí es importante al igual que el bienestar de los demás.

.- De acuerdo – Sonrió amablemente – Tal vez haya sido el shock del accidente, pero enserio, si puedes recordar algo me llamas.

.- Claro Rouge – Asentí, nunca había visto esa faceta en Rouge así que me daba algo de gracia su expresión.

Escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta y, por supuesto, la anfitriona se levanta y fue a abrir la puerta.

.- Valla al fin llegan, solo faltaban ustedes, pasen. – Pidió a los recién llegados: Amy y Silver.

Amy, como era de esperarse, entro rápidamente y con la mirada vio a Sonic quien se levantó sorprendido de verla. Nuestra amiga rosada hecho a correr hacia Sonic estrujándolo en un abrazo realmente potente del cual casi le quita todo el aire de los pulmones, jaja, realmente adro a mi amigos. Dirigí mi mirada a Silver, se veía cansado, yo también lo estoy por lo que no pregunte ni hice caso a su aspecto.

.- Dime algo Silver ¿Cómo te sientes? Te veías muy mal y al parecer caíste peor que los demás. – Pregunto Rouge Mirando fijamente a Silver, de pies a cabeza, buscando algo fuera de su lugar.

.- Si ahora me siento bien, gracias chicos – Dijo con una sonrisa agotada. Bueno, por lo último que recuerdo creo que de verdad esta adolorido, creo que cayó sobre un pedazo de concreto o algo así…

.- Nos habían preocupado mucho – Exclamo Knuckles tomando la iniciativa en la conversación - yo solo vi a Shadow que al parecer golpeo la pared con tal fuerza que cayo desmayado, Tails – Me señalo y además me dirigió una mirada rápida - por igual, pero tú, demonios tienes una suerte para caer sobre un pedazo de concreto, y fuiste el único – Termino de explicar con una media sonrisa, valla, creo que estaba en lo cierto y mi desmayo y mi vista no fueron tan malos en ese momento.

.- Bueno Silver ahora te toca a ti – Rouge tomo la mano de nuestro amigo futurista y lo jalo directo a la cocina.

.- ¿Eh? – No pude evitar reír un poco por la confusión que presentaba Silver.

.- Te va a interrogar, yo llegue hace poco así que a mí ya me toco jaja – Reí de nuevo, divertido, puesto que Silver me dirigió una mirada de reproche antes de ser metido casi a la fuerza a la cocina junto con Rouge.

Un silencio algo incómodo inundo la sala, no es que nadie estuviera nervioso o no quisieran hablar sobre lo ocurrido, solo queríamos estar de chismosos un rato y escuchar un poco de la conversación de Rouge y Silver.

.- No se escucha nada – Se quejó Knuckles regresando a su posición original.

.- Oh, así que querías espiar a Rouge ¿no es así? – Sonic le dedico una mirada de complicidad a Knuckles quien se sonrojo al máximo.

.- ¡POR SUPUERTO QUE NO, ERIZO INSOLENTE! – Reímos al unísono, divertidos, pues eso aumentaba la ira de Knuckles y era gracioso.

Las carcajadas siguieron pero me detuve al ver la ventana frente a mí, sentí como una expresión de sorpresa se creaba en mi rostro, todo se volvió mudo y solo pude ver a Shadow parado fura de la ventana con el dedo índice ensangrentado frente a su boca.

.- Shhh… - Es lo único que escuchaba de él…

* * *

**Fin De Este Capitulo**

Wuaa… intenso… ¿no?, algo muy grande se aproxima y no los voy a spoilear por eso… Lamento el capítulo corto pero bueno, así van mis fanfics.

Comenten su parte favorita, los quiere mucho:

_**Sharia / / S-Shadow-S**_

:D


End file.
